ranmafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sara Bloodlily
Sara Bloodlily is a descendant of Clow Reed on his father’s side. Sara is known around the world under the pseudonym Mario Rosso. Appearance Sara is a well-endowed girl with long blonde hair that has 2 colored strands, red and blue, and has yellow-brown eyes. Due to her magic, Sara prefers to wear nothing but a smock-apron on her upper body. When she does where cloths she wears the outfits in the most revealing ways as possible, usually exposing a great deal of her bra (if wearing one) and cleavage. Personality Sara appears to have a rather flirtatious and playful personality. She seems to have no sense of modesty and initially has no interest in girl-related stuff. Sara has also shown great observation skills. History Sara spent a lot of her childhood in bed due to having brittle bone disease. Her father was obsessed with art and spent all his time drawing a certain painting but then he died from his chronic disease worsening. Sara was later adopted by, Wang Wei. Sara at first hated drawings for taking her father away from her but thanks to Wei’s guidance she decided to finish her father's incomplete work in order to understand him better. With the resources of the Li clan her disease was able to be treated. She eventually became a world-famous painter under the alias Mario Rosso, and traveled around the world looking for the ideal model for her incomplete painting. It’s said that one of her paintings is worth 1.4 Billion USD. Abilities Despite being cured of her disease Sara’s muscles have atrophied because of this she considers herself more of a sorcerous then a martial artist. As while her body is very fragile she has immense magical power. This is shown through her continuous use of her abilities without exhaustion. Art Manipulation: Sara's able to manipulate the concept of "Art", specifically colors and images, which grants her a vast number of different powers to use both in and outside of combat thus earning the namesake Kaleidoscope. She has shown to be able to create a door on a wall, which doesn't have one. Master Artistic Skill: Sara has masterful skill in both painting and art in general, which has far surpassed that of her father. She is renowned around the world as a famous painter known even among royal families with artwork, which are been sold for an astronomical figure of fourteen billion USD per piece. In combat, she is able to paint different paintings at high-speeds. *'Color of Magic: Aqua Blue of Water Surface' (色彩魔術・水面のアクアブル(Shikisai Majutsu: Minamo no Ak), Color Spellcasting: Aqua Blue of Water Surface): Through using the color blue, Sara is able to turn solid surfaces into water, where she can dive into to escape attacks and even come out using another one behind her enemies. *'Color of Magic: Fire Red of Brilliant Blaze' (色彩魔術・赫炎のファイアレート(Shikisai Majutsu: Kakuen no Fa), Color Spellcasting: Fire Red of Brilliant Blaze): Through using the color red, Sara can create a magma-like substance, which burns anything that it comes into contact with. *'Color of Magic: Silk White of Steady Guidance' (色彩魔術・導きのシルクホワイト(Shikisai Majutsu: Michibiki no), Color Spellcasting: Silk White of Guidance): Through using the white color, Sara can create a path that is able to entrap her opponents. *'Color of Magic: Gunmetal Gray of Rigid Steel' (色彩魔術・鋼のガンメタル(Shikisai Majutsu: Hagane no Ga), Color Spellcasting: Steel Gunmetal): Through using the color gray, Sara can turn part of her body into steel, thus increasing her resistance to attacks. **'Stone Gray of the Roadside' (沿道のストーングレー(Endō no Sutōngurē), C''olor Spellcasting: Roadside Stone Gray''): Through using the color gray, Sara is able to make herself unnoticed like a stone at a roadside, effectively turning her invisible. The technique makes normal humans unable to even sense the existence of the user. *'Color of Magic: Bright Yellow of Flash' (色彩魔術・閃光のブライトイエロー(Shikisai Majutsu: Senkō no Bur), Color Spellcasting: Flash Bright Yellow): Through using the color yellow, Sara is able to create a flash of light, which blind her enemies for a certain period of time. *'Purple Caricature—Thompson'(幻想戯画—トンプソン, lit. Illusion Caricature—Thompson): Sara creates a drum-fed machine gun. *'Purple Caricature—Tomahawk'(幻想戯画—トマホーク, lit. Illusion Caricature—Tomahawk). Sara creates a missile that heads towards her opponent. *'Purple Caricature—Necro Battalion'(幻想戯画—死霊軍隊, lit Illusion Caricature—Ghost Army) Sara creates over a hundred skeletons wielding machine guns. *'Purple Caricature - Endless Rhapsody' (幻想戯画—霧限狂詩曲(エンドレスラプソディー)lit. I''llusion Caricature - Endoresu Rapusodī''): Sara creates multiple guns (mostly pistols and machine guns) that surround her from all 360 degrees and can fire at he will. It is said to have no blind spots. *'Purple Caricature - Sacred Waltz' (幻想戯画—真聖円舞曲(セイクリッドワルツ)lit. Illusion Caricature - Seikuriddo Warutsu): Sara creates a mounted missile turret that fires at the opponent *'Purple Caricature - Invisible Symphony' (幻想戯画—無影交響詩(インヴィシブルシンフォニー)lit. Illusion Caricature - Invishiburu Shinfonī): Sara creates a large two handed laser cannon. Category:Li Family